Greenland Republic Constitution
The Constitution of the Greenland Republic is the supreme law and founding document of that alliance. Text of the Constitution Preamble We, the allied peoples of this Global Alliance, in order to provide justice and security throughout the Cyber World, to provide for the common defence of our members, to promote growth and education of their nations and to provide other alliances with a stalwart, honourable ally do hereby establish this Constitution for the Greenland Republic. Title This organization of nations will hereafter be referred to as the Greenland Republic. The name reminds us of our shared values of honour, justice and friendship. Article I: Admission and Membership To be admitted into the Republic, one must visit the Republican forums and fill out an application containing the following: #Nation Name #Ruler Name #War Status (Are you in any?) #Current and/or Previous Alliance Memberships (if any) Filling out an application does not guarantee membership into the Republic. To be a member, one must agree to the following: #Team Colour must be Blue. A grace period of seven days will be granted for nations to find new trading partners. This may be waived by the Triumvirate. #Membership in other alliances is not permitted, under any circumstance. #Members must be members in good standing of the general CyberNations community. Those that have wronged other alliances, or maliciously committed acts deemed deplorable by the Republic will not be admitted. #All members of the Republic are bound to this Constitution, and to the rule of the interim government. Those found to be contravening this guideline will face disciplinary action up to and including ejection from the alliance. Article II: The Head of State The Archon This member is the head of the alliance. Elected to a two month term, offset from the Triumvirate, this member should exemplify the spirit of the Republic. The Archon acts as a check to the power of the Triumvirate. This position carries with it certain powers, as detailed below: #This position has the power to dismiss the government and call for new elections at any time if it is determined that the interim government is incapable of fulfilling their role. This power may be used only after a poll is publicly posted for all alliance members for 48 hours asking if they have confidence in the government. The poll must obtain a minimum of 50 votes to be considered valid. If 70% of the voters vote that they have no confidence in the government, the Archon may dismiss the government and call for new elections. #The Archon will sit as an arbiter in all Tribunals, and will have the final say on sentencing of the accused. #All changes to this document must be ratified by the Archon and the Triumvirate before they are to be made official. #The Archon cannot hold office as a Triumvir or Minister. #The Archon has full veto power over any legislation passed by the Triumvirate. This veto may be overturned if the Triumvirate and appropriate Minister(s) unanimously agree to do so. Article III: The Heads of Government The Triumvirate This group consists of three members who are the elected legislative heads of the alliance. Elected by the people, the Triumvirate will hold office for 2 months offset by one month from the Archon. The Triumvir position carries with it certain powers, as detailed below: #The Triumvirate, through the Minister of Defence, controls the readiness and deployment of the Army of the Republic #The Triumvirate, through the Minister of Foreign Affairs controls the activities of the Republican diplomats #The Triumvirate through the Minister of the Interior has the final say on the acceptance of all new recruits, and on the rate of recruitment in general. #The Triumvirate must sign all legislation and treaties before they become official policy of the Republic. #The Triumvirate has the power to place the Republic in a state of war with another alliance when approval of the Minister of Defence is secured. #An interim Triumvir is not permitted to hold office as the Archon or as a Minister. #The Triumvirate is in charge of calling all Tribunals. Tribunals require a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate to be carried out. The Minister of Defence This member is elected to a two month term and is the formal Commanding Officer of the Army of the Republic. The Minister may structure the military in any way they see fit and is responsible as well for any alliance works projects. S/he supervises the Ministry, along with its subsidiary departments and may structure it as they see fit. The Minister of Defence must approve any declaration of war made by the Triumvirate before it becomes official. The Minister of Foreign Affairs This member is elected to a two month term and is the head of all Foreign Diplomats. Under direction from the Triumvirate, and through diplomats, the Minister seeks out allies and promotes the signing of treaties. S/he supervises the Ministry, along with its subsidiary departments and may structure it as they see fit. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must sign off on all treaties before they are to be made official. The Minister of the Interior This member is elected to a two month term and is in charge of all matters related to alliance membership. The Minister of the Interior is in control of the First Bank of the Republic (FBR). The duty of the FBR is to construct comprehensive aid chains for use in times of war and peace. The Minister supervises the Ministry, along with its subsidiary departments and may structure it as they see fit. The Minister of the Interior must appoint a non ranking member of the alliance in good standing to run all elections. The Deputy of Education is appointed by the Minister of Interior and is in charge of the University. The Deputy appoints all University staff and is responsible for the mandatory education of new recruits and the development of new curriculum for higher understanding of game mechanics. The Deputy of Recruitment is appointed by the Minister of the Interior and is in charge of the alliance recruitment staff, and of maintaining an up-to-date alliance roster. The roster is to be forwarded to the Ministry of Defence staff for military coordination. Article IV: The Judiciary This branch of the Republic is responsible for internal tribunals of any Republic member. A tribunal must be called by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. A tribunal may be called against a Triumvir if the other two Triumvirs and the Archon vote in its favour. Members of the Judiciary and their positions are as follows: The Archon will sit as the Arbiter for the duration of any tribunal. S/he will have the final say on sentencing and is responsible for compiling evidence against the accused via calling witnesses. The Archon is not permitted to testify in any tribunal unless they are the subjects of said tribunal. Ten alliance members, chosen at random by the Minister of the Interior will sit as the jury for the duration of the tribunal. The jury is to remain impartial and as such is forbidden to testify in the tribunal. The jury's duty is to consider the evidence provided in the tribunal and reach a decision regarding the guilt of the accused. Article V: Elections Elections are to be called by the Minister of the Interior, who appoints the Chief Returning Officer. The Chief Returning Officer must be an non-rank holding member of the Republic in good standing. Their duties are organizing elections, setting election rules and counting votes. All alliance members are permitted to vote in the elections. Any elections of the Archon position shall take place on the first of the month, according to the following schedule: 2 days open for nominations (beginning on the first day of the month), 2 days for campaigning, and 2 days for voting. The Archon leaves and takes office on the 10th. The Archon holds office for two month's time offset by one month from the Triumvirate. Any elections of a Triumvir position shall take place on the first of the month, according to the following schedule: 2 days open for nominations (beginning on the first day of the month), 2 days for campaigning, and 2 days for voting. The Triumvirs leave and take office on the 10th. Triumvirs hold office for two months, offset by one month from the Archon. The Triumvirate elections will be one election. The candidates that emerge from the voting as top three become the Triumvirate for that term. Any elections of the Ministers shall take place on the 10th of the month, according to the following schedule: 2 days open for nominations (beginning on the 10th day of the month), 2 days for campaigning, and 2 days for voting. The Ministers leave and take office on the 20th. The Ministers hold office for two months time, offset by one month from the Triumvirate. Seperate elections will be held for each Minister position. Article VI: Legislative Change Proposing Legislation All legislation is to be proposed by the people to the Triumvirate in writing on the forums. The Triumvirate is forbidden to bring legislation before itself and is restricted to impartially considering legislation brought to it either by the people or the Ministers of Government. All legislation is to be equally considered by the Triumvirate. Passing Legislation All legislation that is properly proposed to the Triumvirate can be accepted, rejected outright, or rejected pending further information. Legislation can be passed with majority support of the Triumvirate. Amendments to this Constitution must attain complete Triumvirate support, and support of the Archon. Signatures of all three Triumvirs must appear on all pieces of legislation, or constitutional amendments. The Archon can veto legislation passed by the Triumvirate, but the veto may be overturned if the Triumvirate and one affiliated Minister unanimously agree to do so. Ratification Signed for the Republic, The Founders Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents